Guaridian
by PamaChan
Summary: Neji gets back from a long mission and is visited by his uncle in the middle of the ngiht...While masterbating.Oneshot M 4 Yaoi goodness. Incest and HiashiXNeji. enjoy


Me: Everyone I present you with L~uke's VERY first story he wrote all by him self *claps*.

L~uke: *blushes* I-I…well um…

Maria: *rolls eyes* I wouldn't consider it a story, you found on his pen drive.

Me: *shrugs* It has a beginning and End, A super hot sex scene and Neji. I couldn't be more proud *smiles*

L~uke: T-Thanks…*looks at floor*

Me: Please enjoy the one-shot,

Warning- Incest (HiashiXNeji) Yaoi (BoyXBoy…For the weird people who didn't know) and Other M rated stuff that only a crazy fan BOY would write. A little Hiashi OOCness. (OOC= Out of character)

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

'Guardian'

A HiashiXNeji fan fiction

Rating: M

Neji sighed as he flopped him self down on his futon, He ha just gotten back from a long three mouth mission with his team. Out of Neji's bad luck that included Might Gai, Rock lee and Tenten. Also Tsunade had allowed Naruto Uzumaki to go at last minute.

No this might sound just like Naruto getting on Neji's nerves all the time, but it was the exact opposite. Neji himself shamefully had been crushing on the blonde the whole mission and even before that.

Neji caught his self being lured to the blonde right after he came back from training with the Toad sage Sannin for two years.

"I'm so pathetic…" Neji cursed to him self as he continued to think about the blonde. Neji closed his eyes as he let his imagination run wild.

He pictured every small detail about the blonde shinobi, his sun bright hair, his deep blue ocean eyes, his will to never lose, Neji could only image the hyperactive Ninja coming to his room in the middle of the night and taking him.

Neji could only dream of the blonde taking his forcefully and rough, Neji could only want Naruto to have the same feelings. But alas that it would seem would never happen, the blonde was head over heals from the pink haired witch. Ether that or he was secretly gay for Sasuke. (Me: SECRETLY??? L~uke: Don't add you annoy comments to my story.)

Neji kept imaging the blonde coming and forcing his self into Neji. Neji then gasped softly as he felt his leg brush his groin. Neji Hyuuga was not one to masturbate, ever. Especially not in the Hyuuga compound, when the whole family can use Byakugan. Neji felt his self become hard as the blonde's face rushed into his head. Neji figured everyone was asleep anyway it being midnight.

________

Neji sat on his futon his pants and other lower garments gone, stroking himself. Neji breathed heavily and deep. There for not hearing the footsteps coming down the hall.

Neji then got more aggressive; he imaged the blonde's hands being his own. Then His door swung open quickly. Neji stopped out of nature and sat up, blushing furiously. When Neji saw who it was hung his head in shame.

Hiashi Hyuuga, head of the Hyuuga clan stood in his doorsill his face showed no expression. Neji just sat the blushing and embarrassed, Hiashi just walked into Neji's small room and closed the door behind him, locking it.

"H-Hyuuga-Sama…." Neji said starting to apologize. "I-I was weak….weak enough to give to something so stupid…something as stupid as self pleasure."

Hiashi walked up to Neji and continued to remain silent. He then sat in front of Neji's shaking form. "Neji"

Neji looked up at his uncle, his face a pale white. Hiashi's face softened. "What made you think I wanted you to stop?"

An abnormally seductive tone came from Hiashi, Neji blinked at the powerful Hyuuga. "I-I don't understand…"

Hiashi then grabbed his young Nephew and placed him in his lap. "Continue"

Hiashi purred the words into Neji's ear making Neji shake. Neji gulped and then gently took himself and started stroking. At first very slow then He became comfortable in the large man's warmth and went faster. Hiashi then gently bite Neji's ear. This seamed to make Neji ever more excited.

"Neji…" Hiashi grabbed Neji's arm and stopped them. Neji breathed hard and fast. Was Hiashi teaching him a lesson, by making him suffer?

Neji gasped softly as large warm hands grabbed his length. Hiashi started slow but then moved faster with every stroke. Neji felt his climax approaching.

Neji's scream of pleasure was silenced by a pair of thin lips. Neji's eyes widened at the sight of his own uncle kissing him. Neji gasped softly as Hiashi's tongue slid into his mouth. Instead pushing away as Neji normally would have, he felt him self lean into the taboo kiss.

Hiashi broke the kiss and stared into the lust filled eyes of his young nephew. Then he pushed his lips back on to Neji's. Neji softly moaned into the kiss. Hiashi pushed Neji forward on to His futon. Hiashi then looked to his hand, covered in his young nephew's cum. Neji laid the Hiashi looming over him, then his left Hiashi tease a finger around his entrance.

Neji knew this was probably going too far, but for some reason his didn't care, He knew this was one of the highest taboos there was. Neji just leaned onto the touch. Hiashi then slowly pushed a finger into the tight space, as he gently moved a finger around he entered a second.

Neji pushed himself onto the fingers and moaned softly. Hiashi grabbed Neji's hips preventing them from moving. Neji groaned slightly. Hiashi moved his other hand to Neji's chest, removing his nephew's shirt. Hiashi leaned over Neji, pushing a third finger in to Neji's tight entrance. Neji's breathing got heavy, then suddenly hitched making Hiashi stop.

"D-do that…do that a-again…" Neji said softly looking up at the older man above him. Hiashi smirked slightly and hit the spot her had. Neji muffled a scream. Hiashi continued to hit that spot as he gently sucked on one of Neji's harden nipples.

Then Hiashi stopped everything and removed his fingers. He then removed his house robes and leaned over his lust filled Nephew. Hiashi gently connected there lips for a split second.

"H-Hyuuga-Sama…" Neji said softly looking pleasure driven. Hiashi then said softly getting close to Neji's face. "It will hurt for a little bit"

Neji just nodded. Hiashi then gently pushed in to his young, tight nephew. Neji flinched more and more the deeper Hiashi went. It took all of Hiashi's will power not to lose control and just start plunging into Neji's tight space.

"H-Hyuuga-Sama" Neji said breathless. Hiashi nodded and slowly pulled out, then moving back in slowly. He repeated this until Neji seamed to get use to his length.

"Neji you mustn't yell to loud, or you will wake the whole house." Neji nodded to Hiashi's order. Hiashi then pulled the entire way out as Neji blinked confused.

"Get on your hands and knees." Hiashi ordered. Neji nodded and turned himself over. Hiashi then grabbed his hips and massaged circles on his nephew's back side.

"Neji" Neji gripped the sheet to his bed and nodded. Hiashi then pushed into the tight space once more. Neji felt himself push on to his uncle. Hiashi then got faster, Neji tried not to scream in anyway. A few yelps got out threw Neji's clenched teeth.

"H-Hyuuga-Sama…" Neji felt Hiashi's chest touch his bare back. Hiashi grunted softly as Neji tightened around him. Hiashi felt him self close to his climax, he reached around and grabbed Neji's length and pumped in time with his movements. Hiashi bit down on Neji's ear again.

"Neji I want you to say my name…" Neji nodded as Hiashi went faster. Neji muffled screams as Hiashi pumped him faster.

Neji's moans and screamed formed together as Hiashi continued to quicken he pace.

"H-Hiashi!" Neji screamed as he came onto both there torso's, Neji's tightened muscles soon made Hiashi cum in side his nephew.

Both panted and tired Hiashi pulled out of Neji and brought his into an embrace. Neji took into the smell of his uncle not wanting to move away.

"I-I love you, H-Hiashi-Sama" Neji said tiredly as he softly drifted off to sleep. Hiashi smiled and hugged his Nephew closer.

_No matter what happens I am the only one allowed to hold you, I am the only one allowed to give you this pleasure, and I am the only one allowed to love you. _

_I am your __Guardian_

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

Me: YEAH, good job Luke. *is very happy*

Maria & L~uke: *blinks*

L~uke: Y-You called me Luke, not L~uke.

Me: *pats L~uke's head* Cause you did a good job…but don't expect it anymore.


End file.
